J'y crois
by OnceUponAHope
Summary: Mais lorsque l'on a cessé de croire?


_**"J'y crois"**_

_**Résumé: Mais lorsque l'on a cessé de croire?**_

_Bonjour! En parcourant un peu les fanfictions, et plus particulièrement,celles qui concernent Once Upon A Time (qui, soit dit en passant, est une série que j'adore) , je me suis rendue compte que, si il y en avait un nombre plus ou moins conséquent, il en était tout autre chose en français. Et l'autre jour, alors que je regardais une rediffusion de la première moitié de la saison 3, j'ai trouvé l'inspiration. Grâce à quoi? La série, certes, mais aussi ma fenêtre (Si si, je vous assure que l'on peut trouver d l'inspiration dans une fenêtre!). J'ai donc écrit ce petit OS (drabble?) qui est mon premier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! _

_Ah oui, aussi, j'oubliais, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de répétitions et que cela peut en agacer certains, mais c'est voulu! ;) (Les répétitions, hein, pas e fait d'agacer les lecteurs! xD) _

_Vous vous en doutez mais les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Cet OS est tout public, et ne contient pas de spoilers par rapport à la série, je pense néanmoins qu'il est préférable d'avoir vu les deux premières saisons ainsi que la première moitié de la troisième saison pour être sûr de bien comprendre. _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire!_

* * *

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le regard tourné vers le ciel et lune, Emma pleurait. Des mèches blondes ondulées lui tombaient devant les yeux pendant qu'elle pleurait, recroquevillée sur elle même, les bras fermement enroulés autour de ses jambes. Elle s'était pourtant juré de ne plus le faire. Après tout, elle avait maintenant 15 ans et pleurer ne l'avancerait en rien. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Un nouveau foyer. Encore. Un espoir en moins de connaître le bonheur. De connaître une fin heureuse. _Sa_ fin heureuse, comme dans les contes de fées. Mais non, elle devait se contenter de ça. Une enfance malheureuse, à se demander pourquoi ses parents l'avaient abandonnée. L'avaient-ils même, un jour aimée? Et eux? S'étaient-ils aimés? Était-elle née par accident, ou bien était-elle le fruit d'un grand amour? Tant de questions auxquelles elle n'obtiendrait jamais de réponses. Car elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, les contes de fées, ça n'existait pas. Et elle avait finit par croire que les fins heureuses n'existaient pas non plus. C'était triste, mais c'était cela, la réalité.

Mais parfois, elle se surprenait à espérer. Espérer, un monde où elle n'aurait pas été abandonnée, un monde où ses parents auraient été là, pour la soutenir mais surtout pour l'aimer. Mais Emma n'aimait pas espérer. Parce qu'on a beau espérer, on finit toujours par être déçu.

Et aujourd'hui elle pleurait, en regardant la nuit noire, tombée depuis bien longtemps maintenant, engloutir le paysage. En regardant la pleine lune, éclairer la ville de sa lumière douce, à la fois belle et inquiétante. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas d'étoiles. Les arbres, dénudés, étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de neige, car l'hiver était tombé. Aujourd'hui, Emma pleurait, car elle avait espéré, et voilà où ça l'avait menée. Emma n'aimait pas se plaindre. Elle se disait que des tas d'autres personnes étaient plus à plaindre qu'elle. Pourtant des fois,elle craquait. Car elle était malheureuse. Et aujourd'hui encore, elle espérait. Alors Emma ferma les yeux.

"J'aimerais être n'importe où sauf ici. Je sais quelque part, un foyer m'attend. Un endroit où je pourrais enfin être heureuse. J'y crois..."

Puis, elle ouvrit les yeux, et comme rien ne se passa, soupira de résignation, et souffla, tout en se relevant:

"Finalement, qui que vous soyez, que vous m'ayez entendue ou non, laissez tomber. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai cessé d'y croire. "

Puis, elle partit, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Ce qu'elle ne vit jamais, c'est l'ombre entièrement noire qui volait dans le ciel, disparaître dans le lointain.

_**Fin ~**_

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Vous voulez d'autres histoires sur O.U.A.T?

Une review et vous gagnez un aller simple pour storybrooke! (Pour le retour, veuillez s'il vous plaît, vous procurer un haricot magique!)

Joyeux Noël et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année!


End file.
